This invention relates to a grass catcher for a lawn mower or the like and more particularly an improved, rigid grass catcher.
It has been the general practice with rotary lawn mowers to employ flexible cloth bag grass catchers. Such catchers, however, have several disadvantages, the prime one being their rapid deterioration and short life. In order to provide a longer life grass catcher for rotary mowers, it has been proposed to use a rigid housing formed from molded plastic and the like. However, it has heretofor been difficult to provide a fully effective, rigid grass catcher.
Although rigid grass catchers provide some safety advantages, it is essential to insure good air flow through the grass catcher so as to not restrict the grass and air discharge from the discharge chute of the rotary lawn mower. Somewhat inconsistent with this requirement, is the necessity for the catcher to separate the grass from the air so that the grass is not discharged from the air outlet. It is also desireable to provide some device for precluding the discharge of solid objects as may be picked up by the mower during its use from the outlet where injury to the user or bystanders might occur.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, rigid grass catcher for a rotary mower or the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rigid grass catcher for a rotary mower that is effective in separating grass clippings and solid objects from the air without restricting air flow through the catcher.
Another possible disadvantage in connection with the use of solid grass catchers is the space required for shipment and storage. Although these problems may be offset by selling the grass catcher in a knocked-down form, this poses the disadvantage of requiring the purchaser to assemble the unit.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide a simple two piece rigid grass catcher which may be easily assembled.